On-demand, elastic, and/or dynamic network services can provide flexible data processing and/or data storage. Such services allow users to access computing and/or storage resources as needed and/or to pay only for the computing and/or storage resources accessed. Additionally, such services are often distributed and hosted at physical computing resources (e.g., computer servers) in multiple geographic locations. Furthermore, implementation details of such services are typically opaque to the user.
Typically, the user does not, therefore, know or control at which physical computing resources within the service the user's data is stored and/or processed. Rather, the service typically determines at which physical computing resources the data should be processed and/or stored based on, for example, a present load or usage of the system, scheduled maintenance of physical computing resources hosting the service, detected error or failure conditions within the service, and/or other factors. As a consequence, the user of such a system is typically unable to determine at which geographic location the user's data is stored or restrict the user's data to or from one or more geographic locations.